


The Morning After (Three Houses Edition)

by DoubleRaineBow



Series: The Morning After [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Azure Moon - Freeform, Comfort, Crimson Flower, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Lazy Mornings, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Sweet, Tenderness, Wholesome, silver snow, verdant wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: A collection of the morning after a great night with your man.Note:Rated M to be safe. All the chapters take placeafterthe timeskip.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Reader, Claude von Riegan/Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader, Ferdinand von Aegir/Reader, Hubert von Vestra/Reader, Ignatz Victor/Reader, Linhardt von Hevring/Reader, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Reader, Raphael Kirsten/Reader, Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Series: The Morning After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549027
Comments: 15
Kudos: 548





	1. Intro

Pants and moans filled the room as the bed creaked violently under two lovers.

The sound of his name leaving her lips fueled him on as he chased after their release.

A sharp gasp permeated through the other noises.

A grunt soon accompanied after.

The lovers came down from their climatic high and settled into a tender embrace, sweet nothings passing deliriously between the two before sleep overtook them.


	2. Sylvain Jose Gautier

Sylvain never thought that he would ever be graced with a morning-after like this. Waking up slowly and admiring the woman sleeping soundly beside him.

Normally, Sylvain would wake up in a start and either hurry to get dressed to leave a girl’s room before she could wake up or wake her up so she can get dressed and leave his room before Dimitri could notice.

The red-haired man chuckled, gently brushing away the hair that littered over his beloved’s face.

He was glad to have met such a wonderful woman. [Name], the one who patiently waited for him to trust her, to believe that she was there for him and wanted _him_, not his crest. Despite all the terrible things he had said to or about her, [Name] gently took the time to understand him and unravel all the layers and walls he hid behind.

Though Sylvain felt that he didn’t deserve such a woman to be his wife, he’d sooner kill himself then let his love and anchor leave his life.

* * *

“Thank you for being so patient, loving, and kind, my love.”


	3. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up longer than I had anticipated. Oh well lol.

[Name] woke up with a start as she felt something squeeze the life out of her.

Warily looking around, she noticed her beloved husband curled up into her, hugging her as though she were a teddy bear. His eye was clenched tightly and short, disconnected gasps left his lips.

Dimitri was having nightmares again.

“Dimitri...” She cooed gently. “Dimitri, it’s just a dream. I’m here.”

Dimitri’s eye snapped open in alarm. Before he could stop himself, his hands found themselves wrapped tightly around [Name]’s neck.

Though she squirmed under his hold, [Name] reached up to gently cup her husband’s cheek and choked out his name.

“[N-Name]...” Dimitri mumbled in shock as his eye widened in terror at what he was doing. The young King reeled away from his wife. “S-sorry...”

[Name] let out a sigh of relief as she slowly got her breath back. She gazed somberly at the scarred back of her husband before gently peppering kisses along each scar. “It’s okay, Dimitri. Everything’s fine now,” she whispered tenderly, wrapping her arms lovingly around the haggard man.

Though it had been a few months since the war had ended, nightmares and screeches of the past continued to haunt the young King. He couldn’t understand how [Name] could continue to stay patient with him, though he was glad she didn’t lose hope in him.

Dimitri turned to gently kiss [Name], being extra mindful of how much strength he was using to handle her.

[Name] smiled, letting out a content sigh and pulling Dimitri down to the bed with her. Dimitri, in turn, gently caressed his wife’s neck as a silent apology. [Name] placed her hand atop the young King’s.

“What were your nightmares about, my love?” She asked gently.

Dimitri turned his eyes downward to her stomach. “That I might accidentally kill our child,” he whispered hoarsely.

[Name] stayed quiet as she thought of what to say. “Dimitri, if I did not trust you, then I wouldn’t have said yes when you asked me to marry you,” she started out slowly. “Even when you were completely overtaken by revenge, I trusted that one day, you would come back to your senses,” she whispered, wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes. “And besides, you won’t be alone in caring for our child. I’ll be here. The rest of our friends will be here also.”

The young King nodded mutely as he carefully pulled his wife closer to himself.

* * *

“Thank you for continuing to be my light.”


	4. Ignatz Victor

[Name] let out a soft moan as she felt herself stir awake. Reaching out her hand to feel for her husband, she instead patted at an empty spot.

“Hold that pose, [Name],” someone uttered gently.

The young woman opened her eyes slightly to find Ignatz readily painting with vigor.

“Another piece for your private collection?” [Name] asked amusedly.

Ignatz felt himself turn red at his wife’s teasing, though he smiled graciously. “You know I can’t help it. Every time I see something beautiful, I just _have_ to capture it.

[Name] giggled, a light blush gracing her cheeks. “You flatter me so, Ignatz.”

“And you should be. You’re a wonderful person, and everything you do should be recorded in some way or...” Ignatz trailed off as he focused on painting.

[Name] stayed quiet to allow her husband to concentrate. With the way he squinted his eyes and leaned forward, the young woman could tell that he was close to finishing.

“And... finished! Heh, at least the preliminary painting is. I’ll add in the details later today.”

[Name] let out a sigh as she stretched her arms. “Show it to me when you finish.”

“Of course.”

“So, what’re you calling this piece?”

Ignatz held his chin between his thumb and forefinger in contemplation as he gazed over the painting thoughtfully.

* * *

“I’ll name this piece, _The Sleeping Goddess_.”


	5. Raphael Kirsten

A delicious smell wafted in the air. Raphael could feel himself being stirred awake by it.

When he opened his eyes, the burly man was graciously greeted by heaps of food made by none other than the best wife ever.

“Aw, [Name], you didn’t have to cook for me,” he exclaimed, a big grin on his face.

[Name] giggled as she sat next to her loving husband. “I wanted to cook for you, and besides, you’re not the _only_ one who’ll be eating!”

“Well then, you better dig in before I finish it all!”

If anyone listened in, all they would hear was laughter echoing within the room.

* * *

“You’re the best! You fill my heart _and_ stomach!”


	6. Claude von Riegan

A peal of laughter left [Name]’s lips as she felt someone tickling her awake.

“Claude! Claude, stop!” She cried between laughs. “Goddess!” She let out as soon as he stopped. [Name] let out deep breaths as she attempted to catch her breath. “That was a _lot_ more tiring than last night.”

“You wound me, [Name],” Claude said, his face hurt, though his eyes twinkled with mischief. “I gave it my all last night.”

[Name] chucked. “Whatever you say, _Eshgham_[1].”

Claude grinned. “I’m glad you’re taking to the language, _Jeegar-am_[2].”

The woman scrunched her nose in distaste. “I still don’t understand why it’s romantic to call someone your liver.”

The young King shrugged nonchalantly. “I wish I knew, [Name], but hey, at least your accent is getting better!”

“Your parents are quite the teachers,” she chuckled. “Who’d thought that sparring _while_ learning was a way to study.”

“My father, apparently,” Claude sighed. “Gods know how I even learned diplomacy that way.”

“I thought that was just something you did in your spare time,” [Name] teased.

Claude laughed. “Yes and no. It was definitely a chore at first, but when I realized that it was something that I could use to my advantage, I started to take it seriously.”

“Sounds like you,” [Name] giggled. “But anyway, I need to get ready for another session with your parents,” she said as she started to get out of bed, though before she could even get off the bed, Claude quickly pulled her down into his chest. “H-hey!”

“I think you can afford to be late for a bit,” the young King cooed. “Besides, I want to spend some more time with you. All this diplomacy between the Almyran and Fódlan officials is tiring. Especially so every time I have to listen to Lorenz open his mouth.” Claude sighed dramatically. “I like the guy, but he’s just too much sometimes.”

“I’d probably talk a lot too if I were in Lorenz’s shoes,” [Name] teased. “He has to deal with you after all.”

Claude rolled his eyes. “At least I’d be willing to listen to you talk all day.”

[Name] smirked. “And all night, apparently.”

“Oh, don’t get me started.”

* * *

“Hey Claude, maybe we should test out if you can listen to me all day.”

“They might never see us again then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1] [Persian] Eshgham:** A term of endearment meaning “my love”  
**[2] [Persian] Jeegar-am:** A term of endearment meaning “my liver”
> 
> If this is not correct, please let me know. I don’t speak Persian at all. I just speak Google Search.


	7. Hubert von Vestra

Hubert never thought he would ever marry for love, considering his devotion to Edelgard and willingness to marry only if it would benefit her. Yet, here he was, waking up to the one woman who was able to get the most intimidating and eloquent man to stumble upon his words.

Typically, if such a thing were to happen to any other person, Hubert would quietly get rid of them.

The dark-haired man looked over the sleeping woman curiously, curling a few strands of her hair around his finger before moving his hand to gently cup her neck, thumb lightly stroking her throat.

How could just one woman single handedly take his breath away?

"You're quite the curiosity, aren't you, [Name]," Hubert said in a hushed voice.

Thankfully, [Name] indeed was a great help to Edelgard, and Hubert was grateful to have her by his side, especially to deal with Ferdinand's antics.

Hubert chuckled.

If [Name] knew what he was thinking, she would immediately chastise him, saying that Ferdinand's point of view was unique and held merit.

The best quality about [Name]? She definitely kept Hubert on his toes, and his mind continually turning.

Oddly enough, it was a delight for Hubert to be challenged.

Hubert chuckled again.

Perhaps he was more masochistic than he initially thought.

* * *

"Tell me, my dear, what other surprises do you have in store for me?"


	8. Lorenz Hellman Gloucester

Lorenz let out a contented sigh as he slowly stirred awake. There was a comforting weight by his side, and when he glanced downward, he was greeted to the sight of his beloved sleeping soundly.

A soft smile crept up the noble's face.

All his life, Lorenz was taught that he was to find a prim and proper noble lady to continue the legacy of his house. Never did he think he would come to marry a commoner. Yet, here he was, married to the most intelligent, sensible, and most importantly, kind commoner. Better than any noble lady he could've ever imagined.

Absolutely the couple would butt heads about certain policies and laws, but Lorenz found that he craved the times he and his wife would debate about what's best for everyone. In fact, that was precisely how the two ended up in their passionate embrace last night.

Unfortunately, the couple didn't come to a conclusion, but Lorenz looked forward to discussing the topic further later today.

* * *

"I can't wait to hear what your wonderful mind comes up with next.”


	9. Linhardt von Hevring

[Name] let out a sigh as she gently played with her husband's hair. She expected nothing less for the slothful man to be sound asleep still, and yet she questioned how is it that he's the one that's tired when she did all the work last night.

What a waste, she thought forlornly. [Name] knew that Linhardt had quite the talent for unwittingly wooing people, that's how her feelings for the man were solidified, and she knew that he was quite excellent in bed, their wedding night said as much, and yet the only times he exerted energy was for his research.

"You've that look on your face again," Linhardt sighed, reaching his hand out to caress his wife's face.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know you're upset with me," he replied wryly.

[Name] sighed. "Sorry, Linhardt. I hate to be so overbearing, especially since we just had sex last night..."

"Since _you_ put in the effort and _I_ laid back to enjoy," Linhardt corrected. [Name] chuckled and caressed his cheek. "Though, I suppose I have been neglectful of you, dear."

"Yeah, just a bit," she hummed.

"And yet, you've been very patient with me. It's honestly surprising."

[Name] pouted. "You swept me off my feet. I'm basically investing in you, so I _have_ to be patient."

Linhardt chuckled. "Investing, huh?" He then sat up and pulled the woman into his lap, lazily placing his head on her shoulder. "Tell me then, what did you see in me that's worth investing in? I'm _awfully_ curious," he purred lightly, tracing his fingers up and down her arm.

“Well, for starters, despite your laziness, you can be very dedicated if you’re interested is piqued. You’re pretty perceptive also, and you know just what to say... most of the time, at least.” [Name] paused to let out a soft sigh when her husband moved to press kisses against the side of her neck. “And finally, you’re can be kind, in you’re weird, roundabout way.”

“You don’t say,” Linhardt hummed, moving his hands to caress [Name]’s thighs.

[Name] could feel herself heat up with the way Linhardt was touching her and speaking gently into her ear.

“Don’t... tease me... I’m supposed to be mad at you...” [Name] breathed out shakily.

* * *

“It’s efficient if I let you rant and make it up to you at the same time.”


	10. Seteth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the unannounced hiatus, guys! It's honestly been pretty busy since the last post with finals, holidays, family coming over, beginning of the term, and all that good stuff. But, I'm back, and hopefully consistent with these posts.

“[Name], it’s time to wake up...”

[Name] let out a groan as she felt her dear husband shake her awake. “Why do I have to get up.”

Seteth chuckled as he kissed his beloved’s forehead. “Though I am the trusted advisor to Byleth, you are just as impor- Ah!”

The green-haired man was interrupted by his wife pulling him down into their shared bed.

“Byleth can handle things on their own for a little while longer, can’t they? Besides, after last night, I’m too sore to get out of bed.”

Seteth let out a low sigh but relented nonetheless. “I’ll let you sleep in just this once, [Name], but it won’t happen again!”

[Name] chuckled as she snuggled into her husband’s chest. “We both know that you’ll still let me get away with it.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, my love. For now, just close your eyes.”

[Name] hummed as she allowed herself to be lulled asleep by her husband’s ever-steady heartbeat.

* * *

“You’re quite the handful sometimes, my dear, but I suppose that is part of your charm.”


	11. Ferdinand von Aegir

Ferdinand let out a content sigh as he drank his cup of Enbarrian Breakfast Tea, a favorite of his to drink upon waking up. Next to him was his beloved wife who had taken to drinking her tea with a bit of sugar and cream.

The two sat in silence, simply enjoying the presence of their significant other.

These were the mornings Ferdinand loved. Too often did he have to neglect his wife to attend to his duties as prime minister.

As much as he loved his work and wished to create a world perfect for his future children, he often found himself simply wanting to spend every waking moment with [Name].

Ferdinand placed his cup down onto the bedside table and leaned himself against his wife.

"What troubles you, darling?" [Name] asked.

"Just lamenting the fact that I barely get to spend time with you."

[Name] chuckled. "I thought you loved getting on Edelgard and Hubert's nerves."

Ferdinand pouted childishly. "I don't get on their nerves, I _intellectually_ challenge them!"

"Whatever you say. Anyways, I knew what I was getting into the moment I accepted your proposal, and besides, I'm proud that I'm in love with someone who takes pride in their work."

"You never fail to make me feel better, love," Ferdinand sighed as he pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek.

[Name] giggled. "Well, it's not hard to do so, if I'm being honest.

* * *

"I... what?"

"Never mind, darling. Have some more tea."


	12. Caspar von Bergliez

[Name] sighed as she combed her fingers through her husband's hair. The man in question laid sprawled out across the bed, loud snores leaving his mouth.

How could such an energetic man-child sleep so heavily?

"I guess you have to regain energy one way or another. Though, I'm not sure how you managed to wake up in time for class before."

Caspar continued to snore away, a drop of drool running down the side of his mouth. [Name] giggled as she wiped it away with the blanket.

At least her husband brought her many unforgettable adventures, and she surely can’t wait to see what the future holds for their future children.

* * *

“At least you’re a joy to be around, darling.”


	13. Felix Hugo Fraldarius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! <strike>no I'm not</strike>. You would think that I would have something longer for Felix, but I think I blew all my inspiration for him on my Duel of Promises fic :x Oh well.

Felix stiffened slightly when he felt the arms of his wife wrap tightly around him from behind. A blush ran up his face as he felt her breasts press up against his back and her leg drape slightly over his.

“Relax,” she whispered hoarsely. “We’ve had sex multiple times already. You should be used to this by now,” she teased.

“Sh-shut up...! Maybe I just want to be the big spoon every once in a while,” Felix grumbled.

[Name] laughed. “I’d like to see you be the big spoon also. We just always find ourselves in this position.”

Felix sighed and turned around to face [Name]. [Name] accommodated her husband by burying her face into the swordsman’s neck.

“Better?” She asked, giving her husband’s neck a gentle kiss.

Felix nodded and wrapped his arms around the woman.

* * *

“I always feel much better with you...”

“What was that?”

“... Nothing.”


End file.
